youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
ItzTntThief
Ilya Johnson (born ) better known online as ItzTntThief (formerly TntThiefGamer), is an American YouTuber who does gaming and some plush videos. Most of the videos would focus on certain things in the gaming community such as exposing certain YouTubers for having impersonation accounts or just ranting to certain users due to certain actions that got him lots of hate. There would be a focus on some Minecraft and battle royale games which are popular games, and this would be like an average gaming channel at the moment. The downfall of his career would start around February of 2019 when he got into fights with people on YouTube constantly for there actions and it is said that he got so much hate his like to dislikes ratios would be around 18 likes and 30 dislikes per video. He replied quote "I don't wanna post anymore I hate my life wanna delete my channel."(he didn't delete it) Even his own fans he had that once looked up to him turned on him. The hate would fade away and he would soon move on from it. But what he didn't know was hate would keep following him. In Summer of 2019 he got an immense amount of hate because a leader of a clan told his clan members to attack him but once the members realized what was really going they kicked him out. There would be additional shoutouts to other YouTubers which are known on this channel, and there have been quite a few of these shout outs. TntThiefGamer appears pretty young, and there is a range of video lengths such as less than a minute to over one hour in addition to an uploaded livestream video. ItzTntThief also has a second channel called ItzTntThief 2, and he reacts to TEAM ROGER3 who also does plush videos. There are more plush videos on his second channel, and there are fewer subscribers on his side channel. ItzTntThief was inspired to make videos by Bijuu Mike, CaptainSparklez and Captain Sauce and even SML. but once he started posting he forgot about his idols except SML. Bijuu Mike even replied to his comments and him and ItzTntThief talked before. He first started uploading in mid summer of 2017. He started off by making plush videos and gaming videos but those would get 0-5 views per video. He got 3 subs in his first day and then shot up to 8 in his 3rd. Then he lost 2 and his count stayed at 6 for 6 whole months but he still posted 1 video or more a day. His first YouTube fight started in February 2018 where he got in a fight with user TNTTHIEF 1266 who copied his name and started attacking him for no reason whatsoever and his channel is now left to rot either deleted or changed name and not posting at all. ItzTntThief surpassed 100 subscribers in June of 2018 right after school ended which was his main goal. ItzTntThief is known to be a controversial topic of YouTubers due to his words he says on his streams/videos and things he does that involve some fragments of copyrighted material sometimes. He is known to be a decent person if you don't have beef with him and he is a smart guy who tries his best to avoid arguments and bring peace to this world. He stopped posting plush videos around October of 2018 were his last one being "The Halloween Candy". He said "I enjoyed making those videos but I'm running out of ideas, plus no one watches them anymore, it's just not at all the same that it used to be back then". He posted gaming videos up until now consisting of mostly Fortnite, he got really into basketball. His favorite team is the Warriors which he has been a fan of since 2012 while his favorite player being Stephen Curry. Friends TntThief has three friends who share his love of making YouTube videos. *Quickle Pickle: Quickle Pickle makes short, detailed history videos. Quickle Pickle has known TntThief since 2015 when they were always neutral. *Crafty Cabbage: Crafty Cabbage makes DIY tutorials, and ukelele tutorials. Crafty Cabbage and TntThief are decent friends. They hang out practicing basketball sometimes. *TEAM ROGER3: TEAM ROGER3 is online friends with ItzTntThief and he makes plush videos and ItzTntThief reacts to his videos on his second channel. This page was created on April 24, 2019,‎‎ ‎‎by Johncocek3. Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2016 Category:Gaming YouTubers